Repercussions
by Anonymous.Fragger
Summary: Rodimus is 'punished' for a transgression of the past. Magnus is a big mech, but Rodimus can handle anything, right? Size kink, sticky, PWP, Rodimus/Magnus, oral, reprimand, all that fun stuff.


ver the time that he'd been Prime, then no-longer Prime, then Commander of the Lost Light, Rodimus had never really gone back to consider something. Something he'd done in his past that, for whatever reason, had never come back to haunt him. Never! Well, not until now. With their mission ad a standstill, and nothing else to update, Rodimus found himself in his office with Ultra Magnus reading off the statistics for that week. Rodimus was hardly paying attention, so when that certain something suddenly returned to collect a long overdue payment, he was wholeheartedly surprised.

At one point, Rodimus has stolen Ultra Magnus' personal space cruiser. In fact, he'd done so after being told he was going to be arrested, and abandoned his fellow Autobots at the same time. Somehow, he'd been able to avoid getting punished for it, and had forgotten about it. Until now.

Magnus' drone had prattled on long enough for him to tune it out, so when his tone suddenly changed, he hardly noticed. Only when he was yanked out of his own little world by a large hand on his collar, yanking him forward and smashing his face into the desk, did he realize anything had changed.

"Augh! What the frag—" The mech twitched and looked up, spotting those furious optics of his second in command. They had gotten along rather well since then, in fact Rodimus would even call them 'in a relationship', but that didn't stop Magnus from being cross with him, as he was now.

"Well, do you? Do you remember?" Magnus snarled. When Rodimus muttered a dazed "What?" he got a snarling engine bellowing in reply. Magnus repeated himself, asking about the incident with the space ship on Earth.

"O-oh. Yeah." He muttered, his Spark thrumming. Primus, he sounded pissed. And_Slag_, was that tone a turn-on. The larger mech curled his massive hand around his spoiler-wings, making him gasp. He was dragged out from behind his desk and dropped to the floor, only to be dragged back up again by his spoiler.

Never before had Magnus taken such control. In fact, Rodimus found that to be one of his best features, as he was always a fan of being in command. But now; now, Magnus hooked his huge fingers into his spoiler to have complete power over him, and thrust his chest into the desk. He groaned, his own engine starting to snarl in reply to the rough treatment.

"Y-you never seemed the t-type for revenge," He rasped out, his temperature starting to rise, and rapidly. He _felt_ Magnus chuckle behind him, adding a little pressure on Rodimus' spoiler.

"You should've known better than to steal from me. It's only because Bumblebee talked me down that I didn't arrest you aft the _second_ you got back." Ultra Magnus hissed, but it was very, very clear that he held no real anger toward his commander. Perhaps he was merely looking for some kind of excuse.

Rodimus moaned lowly as the much larger mech leaned over him, putting weight against his shoulders. "_Primus,_" He gasped, his plating creaking. He heard his second's cooling fans kick on.

Magnus loomed nearer, murmuring into his audio. "_Call me Magnus._" He said. So, he could land a joke every now and then. Rodimus moaned again in reply, pushing back against him, letting out a strangled gasp as his legs were suddenly kicked apart by the massive mech behind him.

"Wh—" He wasn't expecting this, but he couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't _love_it. He mewled as his spoiler was released, and those huge, incredibly hands wrapped around his hips, slowly moving upwards. Unable to see, Rodimus could only lean against his desk and _feel_ how much larger his partner was than he. He arched his back, pressing his palms against the work surface with a haughty groan.

He almost screamed when Magnus suddenly ground his pelvic plating against Rodimus' aft. The smaller of the two hissed and tried to push himself up on his arms, but Magnus snatched them, holding his wrists together behind his back in one of his gargantuan hands.

And with the other, Magnus pulled Rodimus up to stand against him, his palm coiled against his chest. Rodimus tilted his helm back to stare up at him, his Spark pulsing heavily with thick emotion. The hand hold his wrists released and came to cup his waist. Rodimus latched his grasp over top of it, while his other hand shot up to grasp Magnus by the back of the neck and pull him downwards.

They kissed, heatedly and adoringly. Rodimus mewled against him as one of those thick digits pressed against his neck. Magnus sealed his optics and savored the smaller body pressed against him, moaning as his lips were gently licked. They toyed with one another, glossas intertwining, exchanging mewls, moans and groans. Magnus' hand moved upwards, wrapping around his commander's upper flank and squeezing there to pull him close.

All too soon, though, Magnus returned to his brutal, dominating nature, coiling his thick hand around the mech's neck to hold him still, while he reached around his front to catch his smaller wrists again. This time, he bound them, with an incredible skill. He was able to bind Rodimus' wrists together with only one hand and a set of cuffs, and while the red and orange mech was trying to fight him off, to boot.

Once the cuffs were firmly in place, Magnus broke the kiss and shoved Rodimus back onto the desk with a snarl of his powerful engine. "_Ungh— M-Magnus,_" The smaller mech gasped, his frame writhing as those incredible hands started slithering up and down his sides.

For a moment, Magnus just leaned back and stared, letting out breathy groans through clenched teeth as he watched his commander writhe, wriggle and buck under his hands. Adoring every little sound that issued forth from him, the proud, flame-decal-ed mech below only made his arousal skyrocket further.

With a low hiss, Magnus allowed his pelvic plating to retreat, exposing his massive cord. Even for one of his size, his cable was large. So much so, in fact, that Rodimus had yet to attempt to take it into his valve, per Magnus' orders. It was already slick with fluids and he ground it up against the alluring aft of the mech under him. Rodimus mewled, a submissive and piteous noise, but it only made Magnus more excited.

Rodimus' own plating retracted shortly after, slick fluid already starting to dribble down his thighs, his cord firm and pressed against his midsection. Magnus smirked and sank to his knees behind Rodimus, earning a confused noise. He shoved the mech back down against the desk when he attempted to lean up and look behind him.

One hand pinning him down, and the other pushing one of his thighs apart, Magnus pressed forward and dragged his tongue across the slick opening. He hummed in thought as he tasted him, the tight port clenching tightly even before he pushed his tongue inside. Feeling devious, he moved both his hands to the mech's thighs, pressing his thumbs down on either side of the mech's dripping valve, and pushing the tense folds apart.

A sharp curse left Rodimus, and Magnus couldn't help but grin. Keeping him splayed open, Magnus pushed one of his digits inside, shuddering as that tight, needy valve clamped down around it to start drawing it in further. Rodimus moaned, pressing his cheek against the desk. He pushed back against the penetration, panting thick and hard against the desk. Magnus' single digit was as big as a normal sized mech's cord, and it drove Rodimus a little mad to think of more filling him.

His processor was wiped blank, however, and Magnus started pumping within him, dragging the stark white finger nearly entirely out before pushing back in, while licking and suckling on the series of hypersensitive nodes that lined the outside of the mech's port. "Primus," Rodimus heard and felt him mutter against his dripping opening. Rodimus opened his mouth to offer a smart retort, only to be sharply cut off when Magnus dipped his head to literally swallow down the whole of Rodimus' cord.

Bucking in surprise and letting out a half-choked scream, Rodimus tensed and pushed back against the pleasure. He had hardly expected Magnus to _ever_ us his mouth, but he was _good_ at it. The sensation on his port and his cord made him go a little mad, writhing and babbling out lovingly, but without warning it came to a stop.

"No," Rodimus whimpered, letting out an anguished whine as his port was also abandoned. "D-don't stop," He added, trying his best to make it sound like an _order_. It didn't work.

Chuckling, Magnus ran one of his hands up the mech's back, growling as he arched and cooed, his optics dim now and his cooling vents whirring loudly. Magnus leaned over him, slipping two digits into his port and making him _scream_. It wasn't a pained one, but those two, wide fingers filling him were certainly not expected. "F—Frag," He cursed, letting out a weak moan as his larger lover began thrusting.

It was quickly growing to be too much, and then, with the timing of a true expert, the pace changed. Magnus began splaying his fingers apart, scissoring the smaller mech's port as he slid his fingers in and out of him, drawing him into a deep haze before changing it again. In addition to the spreading motion, he also curled his fingertips against the sensor-stuffed mech lining of the mech's port, and it ripped another loud shriek from him.

"Hhnnh…Nnngh.." Rodimus groaned weakly and slumped against the desk, moving his hips back with a desperate need, only to have those fingers withdraw again. He snarled out through clenched teeth, the frustration starting to make him angry. "F-for frag's sake, just _fuck me,_ Magnus!" He shouted, using the Earth words that seemed to get him riled up in berth before.

Magnus chuckled, leaning down to kiss the mech's audios. "Ordering won't work,_Hot Rod._" The use of his previous name made his spark flare furiously, and he writhed, snarling out and trying to push himself up. He hooked his hands under himself and tried to use them to sit upright, but Magnus simply pushed his chest down and forced his arms to buckle.

"_Get off me,_" Rodimus snarled, livid, but the humiliated feeling that coursed through him only seemed to make his arousal more potent. Magnus pinned him down, holding him until the anger faded and became need again, with the aid of three teasing fingers pushing deep into his valve. He moaned, his optics halved and his mouth dropping open. "F-frag you," He grunted out hatefully, but there was no real acid behind it.

Placing a hand on his hip, the large mech guided him into a set pace, thrusting his fingers against him as he helped him push back. He worked his smaller lover up into another frenzy, before pulling back. This time, the scream that came forth was of utter anguished lust.

"_Please_, Magnus, _Please!_" He sobbed, writhing and jerking his hips sharply backwards, needy, desperate, port dripping freely. Magnus was a patient mech, terribly so, but even he had his limits. Having felt how tight his lover was made him want to push deep inside him until he was buried to the hip within him. Placing both hands onto his hips, her pushed him against the desk to pin him, hold him still. He pushed the thick head of his miraculously textured cord against Rodimus' drenched opening.

Rodimus cooed adoringly, arching his back and trembling in anticipation, but for now, Magnus only teased. He pushed just enough to be felt, then stationed there, as if indecisive. His vents were roaring and he ignored Rodimus' pleas for now, as he contemplated. Going to Ratchet for these kinds of repairs would be horribly awkward, was it worth the risk?

"_Ultra Magnus, __**please**__, I'll do __**anything**__, just fill me with that thick cord of yours,_" He came back to reality in time to hear Rodimus go off on a tangent. Curling his lip, Magnus steeled his resolve and pushed forward.

Both mechs cried out in unison. A thick, tremulous snarl mingled with a higher, pleased moan as the head of his cord slipped inside. They both cursed. Magnus quaked, but his grasp and pace was firm, as he felt that slick, velvety, tight heat slowly start to envelope him. Rodimus was keeping as still as he could, spreading his legs further and arching his back, mouth dropping open in an extended moan.

Hunching over his commander, Magnus pushed in farther, savoring each and every second of the slow penetration. He let out a loud moan as he felt his hips connect with Rodimus', fully pushing within him. His cord was thick, thicker than anything Rodimus had ever taken, it stretched his valve to its absolute limits, but he _adored_ it. His thighs trembled with barely-held control, a constant string if weak noises leaving him.

Magnus had to pause for a short while, his form half-slumped over his lover, his hands tight on his hips and his cord pulsing deep within him. He savored it for just a moment more, before slowly starting to draw himself out. The first few pumps were incredibly slow, forcing Rodimus to adjust to the girth and the length that was slowly sliding in and out of him, stimulating nodes and sensors he was not even aware of.

Far beyond the ability to articulate, Rodimus could only mewl and buck, trying to get Magnus to start thrusting faster, harder, but he refused. For what felt like _ages_, the massive mech simply moved at a horrifically slow pace in and out, sending jolts of pleasure, but it wasn't enough to work up an overload. Rodimus sobbed against the desk, scrambling and grasping his cord without warning, starting to pump it with reckless, swift abandon.

Letting out a grunt, that seemed to be all Magnus needed to snap out of his trance. He began thrusting. _Hard. Fast._ Without mercy. He drew back and pistoned his hips against him, rolling them slightly to offer just the slightly change in angles to make Rodimus howl in pleasure. Magnus himself was even uttering deep, guttural noises of pleasure, leaning back to watch for a moment, enjoying the sight a grand deal.

However, he soon leaned forward, forcing a position that enabled sharp, deep, hard thrusts into the inviting heat that sucked him in hungrily after each rough buck. The noises he made became louder, and he forced his jaw to clench to stop them. Pushing closer, he pressed his helm between the mech's shoulders, and he couldn't help a wicked grin that passed his features as he felt the spoiler rattle.

Leaning up only slightly, he licked across the wings, earning a low yelp in return. Angling his hips again to start slamming violently into the back of the mech's port, he bit down on the edge of the spoiler to muffle himself; as Rodimus was moaning and screaming enough for the both of them.

Still working his own cord, moving in time with the meticulously times thrusts of the giant mech, Rodimus felt himself nearing overload fast. He cursed and bit at his lip, but as his wings were nipped and bitten, he howled. His back arched up off the desk, as much as he could with the weight pressing down on him. He muttered his second's name in a low, hysterical mantra, begging him for an overload.

"Please, please, f-fill— _fill my port, Magnus._" He snarled, his optics glazing in a lustful haze, his cord dripping to the floor, his thighs stained with the fluids of his need. Magnus snarled and bit down harder on his wings, then leaned up to bite down on the back of his neck to pin him in place, keeping him utterly still as he smashed his hips against his. Forcing the smaller mech into a violent orgasm that splattered against the desk and the floor.

Port clenching, Magnus was forced to nearly come to a halt as he was milked for fluids, and he overloaded just as hard, his engine backfiring like gunfire, while is cord issued thick ropes of sticky fluid. He slammed harshly into the clenching heat, filling his port to the brink and more. The ejaculate began slipping out as he pushed harder and faster into his hot valve to extend their nearly unified orgasm.

At the height of their pleasure, Magnus' jaw clenched even tighter, wringing out another hoarse scream from his smaller lover. As the heat and haze left them, he still kept his tight grasp, keeping him pinned, and refusing to move just yet. He waited until his cord finally stopped spewing fluids, then he pulled back, his massive cord slipping out, chased by a flood of thick, silver liquid that dribbled down the spread thighs of the former Prime.

"Stay," He ordered as the mech tried to move, pushing him down and leaning back to just… Look. He was gorgeous like this, bent over a desk and fragged 'til his voice was raw, his port dripping in the aftermath and his form trembling from the aftershocks.

He eventually pulled the mech into his lap as he sat down on the floor, holding him there, tight against his chest. Rodimus lazily lifted his soaked, bound hands and looped them over Magnus' helm to draw him down for a kiss. It was deep, Rodimus mewling in a submissive manner and rubbing his delicate fingers along the back of his lover's helm. "_I love you,_" He gasped against his lips, earning a loud snarl of that powerful engine and an even deeper, more passionate kiss. Magnus broke it, panting, leaning closer to smother himself against his neck, biting there gently and murmuring the affectionate and adoring words back to him, while the smaller mech arched his back.

Magnus' hands were traveling along his body, which moved fluidly against him. They basked in the afterglow, kissing many more times before Rodimus slumped and pleaded for Magnus to stay while he recharged. "Just this once, _please_," He muttered against his lips, his helm tilted all the way back. His optics were pleasing and his form trembled.

"…Very well."


End file.
